


The One That (Almost) Got Away

by ShingekiMyHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mobuhan, Rated T for passionate Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingekiMyHeichou/pseuds/ShingekiMyHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji and Moblit both have feelings for each other. Too bad they both think the other one doesn't return it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That (Almost) Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for notmytitanbabies on Tumblr and for the Mobuhan ship in general. Not beta'd, I scanned through it a few times though. 
> 
> This is also my first fic, EVER. so please be gentle on the feedback, I'm new at this :) 
> 
> Enjoy!! and Happy Birthday Nichole!!
> 
> My tumblr is ShingekiMyHeichou and im tracking #fic: the one that almost got away

After a long day of running more experiments on Eren in the forest, Hanji returned to her room absolutely exhausted. The whole week has been nothing but long days and sleepless nights for her. Worrying about how she will find rest again tonight, she took a quick shower in the bathroom quarters, not caring about the cold water hitting her skin. When she returned to her room, she quickly got under her covers, praying to whatever gods that are out there to get a restful night’s sleep.

That was soon interrupted by a knock at her door. “S-squad leader, it’s Moblit. May I come in?” Hanji’s cheeks soon felt warm. “ _Breathe, Hanji. It’s okay_.” The scientist had started developing feelings for he subordinate a couple of months ago. It was after a dangerous mission that left both of them injured. It scared her knowing that either of them could have died and she wondered how they would survive without each other. It was then she realized she saw him as more than just her assistant.

“Yes, Moblit you can come in, I’m awake.” Moblit slowly opened the door and the room filled with the light of his lantern. “What brings you here so late Moblit, I thought after today you would have gone straight to bed,” Hanji said with a smile. What she didn’t see until she got closer was the tears on his face. “Moblit! What’s wrong are you okay?” Moblit stood there with silent sobs coming from his mouth. As Moblit was about to speak, Hanji got up from bed and embraced him in a more than friendly hug. Hanji prayed that he wouldn’t mind, and to her surprise, he didn’t pull away or protest the embrace.

He set the lantern on the night table in order to return the surprise hug from his superior. After a few more seconds they both sat on the bed and Moblit finally stopped crying and told Hanji what was wrong. “I have to tell you something, Squad Leader.” “Okay…” Hanji said, encouraging him to continue. “I think you should have me replaced, I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I think it’s for the best.” Hanji gasped audibly, wondering what brought this on “Are you crazy? Why would I replace you or even consider that request? You do more for me than any other assistant I’ve had over the years here in the Survey Corps and there’s no way I will consider it. Why did you even think of such a thing?”

Moblit stared at the ground for what seemed like forever. Hanji couldn’t conceive what it could have been that made Moblit, the guy who saved her countless times from her own rashness, want to leave his position. Hanji didn’t want just want an assistant, she wanted Moblit, _all of him_ , she thought.

That was quickly pushed to the back of her mind when he suddenly stood up and paced around when he finally said something she wasn’t expecting. “I can’t be you’re assistant anymore because it’s you,” Moblit continued with his back towards Hanji. “I can’t be your assistant anymore because I have feelings for you and I can’t because you’re my superior and it’s wrong.” He paused for a brief moment. “I’m sorry, it’s been on my mind since the accident a couple months ago.” Me too, Hanji thought with her jaw hanging in disbelief. “I don’t want this, I can’t have feelings for you when I’m not guaranteed to live in this life and when you’re my superior and I know nothing can happen between us because of that and that’s why I was crying, I can’t take it anymore.”

Moblit stared at the silent brunette, wishing she would say something, anything. After a few agonizing moments, Moblit silently headed towards the door. “Wait!” Hanji yelled, jumping out of bed and running after the man. Slamming her hand on the door to prevent him from leaving, she looked him straight into his eyes, seeing confusion and shock stare back at her. “Please let me leave.” Moblit said silently, turning his gaze downward from Hanji’s face.

“No.” Hanji said firmly. That word made Moblit’s head rise to face hers and before he could do anything else, Hanji slowly pressed her lips against his, moving softly over his slightly chapped lips. Moblit slowly responded by kissing her back, shocked at the events unfolding before him. His hand slid into her hair, not daring to let her get away. Her hands were firmly gripping his side, thumbs caressing his skin over his shirt. The kiss started to get more heated. Hanji relished the taste of his lips, the taste she’s been dying to experience for weeks. Moblit swiped his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hanji deepened the kiss by allowing him to do so. Their tongues danced in the moment, both getting lost in a haze from the fiery passion that was suddenly there.

When they finally broke apart to breathe, Moblit stood there not knowing what to say. “I’ve been having feelings for you too, Moblit,” Hanji confessed. “It was the same time, actually. The accident. And I felt the same way about it, with you being my subordinate.” Hanji paused for a moment then smiled. “But come to think of it, it’s not like anyone cares about that anyway and listens to any rules.” Hanji said with a laugh. “Huh?” Moblit said. “You mean that there are others in the Corps who are together that aren’t of the same rank?” Hanji broke out into a fit of laughter, clutching her sides. “S-squad leader?” “Oh Moblit!” Hanji exclaimed and pressed a chaste kiss to the man’s lips. “Of course there are! It did kind of bother me in the beginning, you being my subordinate and I being your superior, but it was mostly because I didn’t think you felt the same way about me. And I can’t believe you don’t know Eren and Levi had a little something going on!” Hanji said with a wink.

Moblit looked like he was about to pass out. She couldn’t figure out if it was finding out about Eren and Levi or if he was just relieved to finally know his feelings were returned, but whatever the case was, she was finally able to have a peaceful night’s sleep that night with Moblit in her arms. She could get used to this.


End file.
